


Plan B

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: AU Post-Colonial Day; Kara stayed with Lee and mutinied 'cause she's got his back.





	

"Remind me again why we listened to you?"

Lee just glared at Kara who was plopped down on the cot at the back of the cell frowning. "Something had to be done. My father and Tigh were wrong! That's not how you solve—"

"HEY! I'm on your side, alright? I'm just saying, maybe it wasn't the best plan to storm in there like that." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I thought we agreed that I'm the one who comes up with the crazy-ass plans in this partnership."

Lee snorted. "Yeah, well after your last one, I figured I should keep a better eye on you."

"Oh really?" she smirked. "That's what you wanted to keep on me? An eye? Because I've got a split lip that says differently."

His ears turned red and he muttered. "Kara, I've apologized to you at least a dozen times. Gods, you are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Kara tilted her head, feigning thoughtfulness for a moment. "Nah," she shook it, grinning, "I think I've still got at least a few weeks of emotional blackmail material there."

He sighed and sank down on the cot next to her.

"So what do we do now, Captain Apollo?" Kara practically purred the words and Lee narrowed his eyes at her. "That's what the president calls you, right? Or did I not say it with enough innuendo for you?" Her eyes danced, the grin on her face was distinctly in the category labeled "shit-eating."

Lee shook his head. "Only you would be having this much fun at a frakking mutiny."

Kara laughed. "Yeah, well, not much of a mutiny _now_ , is it? So what's your master plan?"

Lee looked at her blankly.

"You did figure out a backup plan beyond 'pull a gun on the guy who's got the marine squadron with him,’ didn't you?"

"Well, not exactly."

Kara stared at him, eyes round. "I never should have let you be the bad cop."

"What?"

"No, it totally went to your head. And you thought you could be like, Captain Commando or something." Her eyes skipped down to his groin. "Actually, are you—"

"Kara!"

She rolled her eyes but scooted back to rest against the wall. "Great. So now we're stuck here for Gods know how long." She wriggled uncomfortably against the restraints binding her wrists together. "Frak. It's no use." She frowned, her lower lip, with the sore from where his knuckle had landed yesterday, pooching out a bit. Lee felt another twinge of guilt just looking at her.

"Don't pout."

"I'm bored. And uncomfortable. And it's all your fault."

Lee rolled his eyes, wanting to rub at the ache in his temples that was building, but unable. "And what do you suggest I do about it, Kara?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Find some way to amuse me."

"With what?" He slid back too, till his shoulder blades touched the wall. Clearly they weren't going anywhere for a while.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're the man with the plans, Captain Commando. Maybe you should... assess your inventory and use whatever weapons are at your disposal?"

A little smirk was starting to perk up the corners of her mouth and Lee's pulse started jumping. Was she getting at what he thought she was getting at?

"Kara..." He trailed off, unsure what to say.

She leaned suddenly closer, her body twisted towards him, her breast pressing into his arm. "Lee?"

He gulped a little at the sound of his own name and realized he was thoroughly in over his head here. Quickly, he ran through all the reasons this would be a bad idea. Any other day, it would have been a much longer list.

 _Frak it_. In one quick, smooth movement, before he could doubt himself some more, he covered her lips with his own.

The angle was awkward, half his body twisted over Kara's, but her lips were soft and warm. Lee felt the tip of her tongue flick against his and he moaned into her mouth. Kara nudged him with her shoulder, pushing him back against the wall and then shifted, her bound hands finding purchase on his chest (thank the gods they'd cuffed them in the front, Lee thought) as she rose up on one knee and then slung a leg over him, straddling his lap.

Lee lifted his own arms and Kara ducked under them, his linked wrists falling just to her shoulder blades. The plastic tie around her wrists pressed into his chest as she leaned into him, her mouth slanting hard over his.

Suddenly Lee tasted the coppery metallic tang of blood and Kara tried to pull back. "Ow! Frak!" She could only move an inch or two because of his arms, but he could see the cut on her lip bleeding.

Her tongue flicked out and lapped at the blood and he cringed. "Kara, are you ok? We should stop."

She surged forward, her eyes wide. Her fists drove into his chest a little and Lee huffed out a hard breath. "Emotional blackmail for MONTHS, Lee." Then she ducked her head and wiped her frakking mouth on his uniform jacket.

"KARA!"

"Oh yeah, maybe you should wash that later! Wouldn't want anyone to accuse you of poor hygiene, Apollo." Her mouth twisted devilishly and before he could protest further, she swooped down and kissed him again, tongue sliding into his mouth and robbing him of both power of speech and thought in one swift movement.

The taste of her on his tongue had him stiff and straining in no time flat and Kara must have felt it, because he could feel her lips turning up, smiling against him, and her hands slid down his chest, fingers curling around his waistband. Kara pressed down with her hips, bucking into him and his own lifted in response automatically, his arms tightening around her shoulders. She rocked against him again and again, sliding her tongue against his, licking and darting into his mouth.

Lee groaned against her lips, her name a mangled mash of sounds. He lifted his arms and Kara ducked out and slid backwards on his lap, her fingers working the buttons of his pants open, until she could worm her hands inside the opening to touch him. Lee closed his eyes breathing hard. Her grasp was awkward and jerky, but the knowledge that it was _Kara_ touching him, had him ready and fumbling for her own pants instantly.

Somehow they managed to shove enough clothing out of the way and Kara lifted, straddling him again. He slid his bound hands between her thighs, trying not to scrape the plastic tie against her as he slipped his thumbs between her folds. She gasped and made a noise he'd call a whimper if it'd come from anyone but Starbuck. She was wet and warm and he looked into her eyes, an obvious question there. She nodded and he pulled his arms into his chest and Kara shifted, sinking down on him with a soft moan.

She lifted her arms and slipped them over his head, her forearms pressing into his shoulders for better leverage. Lee was immobile, could only sit and stare in wonder, gasping as she rode him. He could gain no purchase thanks to the restraints but his bent arms had brought his hands up and with each shift forward, Kara's chest pressed against his palms. He closed his fingers around her curves, squeezing, even as his mouth latched on to the soft skin at her neck.

He brushed the pads of his fingers against her nipples, feeling them tighten into little buds as he closed his hands, pressing into her. She moaned again and Lee felt an urgency boil in blood. "Kara." She ground down hard on him, her inner muscles contracting and squeezing and Lee almost bit through his lip trying to focus. "Hold on."

He twisted suddenly, falling onto his side and rolling so Kara was under him. He lifted his arms over her head, his elbows digging into the mattress and shifted, pushing into her harder and deeper.

She groaned. "That? Was a very good idea, Captain. You're learning." She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, her knees squeezing against his hips. He could hear the amusement in her voice when she said, "Good thing they didn't bother with the ankle cuffs."

"Kara? Shut up." Lee slid his tongue into her mouth again so she could brook no argument. He thrust harder, groaning as the pleasure unfurled low in his belly. She was hot and tight around him and he trailed his lips over her cheek, brushing her earlobe as he lowered his forehead to the mattress. Her hair brushed against his face, as he pistoned his hips faster.

Kara was panting now, grunting softly each time he slid back in deeper and suddenly she convulsed hard around him a long, low groan rumbling out of her. _"Oh, gods, Lee, yes, oh, Ohhh Leeee._ " She was spasming, her muscles pulling and fluttering, and he felt his own release coil up and slam through him, as he thrust deep and exploded.

His body sagged, arms shaking as he tried not to collapse on Kara. Her legs dropped, and Lee pulled out, flipping over onto the mattress next to her. They laid in silence, just the sounds of their breathing evening out, loud in the quiet cell.

“Well, Captain, all things considered…”

Lee turned his head to look at her, waiting for the snappy comeback.

“That wasn’t bad for a Plan B.” Kara grinned and he grinned back, rolling over to kiss her again.

His lips were barely an inch from hers when a loud throat-clearing noise came from the next cell. Lee and Kara froze, eyes going wide. They’d forgotten about The President.

“Uh, Captain, Lieutenant? Perhaps you could kindly wait until I fall asleep before you embark on Plan C.”


End file.
